


Last Night

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 122  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Justin and Daphne at prom

"Well, if it isn't St. James Academy's number one cocksucker and his favourite fag hag."

"Shut up, Chris. You are SO lame."

"Just ignore him, Daph," Justin said, taking her arm and leading her away from Chris Hobbs and his laughing cronies.

"He's such an ass," Daphne grumbled.

"Forget about him," Justin advised. He snagged a couple of plastic glasses of watered-down punch from the snack table and handed one to Daphne. "We're here to enjoy our 'rite of passage', remember? Eat, drink, and be merry."

He frowned in Chris's direction. "After tonight, we never have to see him again."


End file.
